


day three - prompt #072

by MarkJinFicFest



Series: Forever and A Day - MarkJinFicFest [7]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkJinFicFest/pseuds/MarkJinFicFest
Summary: Prompt no: #072Prompt: markjin parents au! it's yugyeom first day at preschool and jinyoung can't focus on work because he miss yugyeom at home :)Title: Parenting 101Author:markjinnologySide pair: minor!2jaeRating: PGWord count: 5.5k





	day three - prompt #072

Park Jinyoung fell in love at the age of twenty-one in his junior year of college. He married the love of his life at the age of twenty-three. He started a family with his husband at the age of twenty-five. At the age of twenty-seven Park Jinyoung was about to let his first child start preschool. 

  
Ticking off the items he put in his child’s backpack with his fingers he snapped his fingers remembering one last item he almost forgot. Leaving his child’s room down the hallway and into the kitchen, he snatches the questionnaire form he filled out this morning. Making a dash back inside his child’s room he neatly folded the paper and placed it inside the front pocket of his child’s minion backpack. Sighing in content he swings the backpack across his shoulder before heading back out the hallway and into the living room. There in the living room was his husband trying to put on their child’s shoes for him but finding it nearly impossible as the kid kept swinging his little legs up and down and sideways.

  
“Yugyeom stop swinging your legs so daddy can put on your shoes for you.” Mark instructed as he attempted to put on their kid’s shoes once again. But yet again Yugyeom ignored his dad’s words as he mindlessly swung his legs up and down while playing with his small Moomin plushie. Yugyeom may or may not have two more Moomin’s plushie inside his room (Mark insisted Yugyeom needed all three sizes (25cm, 60cm, and 80cm) and who was Jinyoung to refuse his cute adorable husband?).

  
“Need help with that?” Jinyoung asks while settling Yugyeom’s backpack down on the coffee table. Hearing his husband’s voice Mark turns to the source of the voice and let out a relieved sigh. 

  
“Yes, I don’t know how you ever manage to put on his shoes successfully every single time.” Mark comments standing up stretching his arms in the process while Jinyoung went to take his place. Chuckling under his breath Jinyoung grabs Yugyeom’s white and blue stripes Adidas shoes off the floor. Tapping the heels of the shoes together to make a clapping noise it successfully captured their child’s attention immediately. 

  
“Yugyeom honey, you have to let me put on your shoes for you okay? How else are we going to take you out?” Jinyoung questions while showing the pair of shoes in front of Yugyeom, hearing the word ‘out’ the child’s eyes light up in delight.

  
“Out? We going out?” Yugyeom asks in excitement as Jinyoung nod his head for a yes. That seems to had excited Yugyeom as he willingly stuck out one foot for Jinyoung to put on his shoes and then the other. Mark shook his head in amazement, who knew the word ‘out’ could do such wonderful trick for a kid. Just then Mark’s eyes landed on Yugyeom’s backpack that was round and bulky lying on the coffee table. 

  
“Jinyoung,” Mark calls as Jinyoung hums in response, “what did you put in Yugyeom’s backpack? His medium size Moomin?” Mark jokingly asks earning a  glare from his husband. Jinyoung quickly finished tying Yugyeom’s left shoe before letting him off the couch to run around the house. Getting himself up from crouching he points at Yugyeom’s backpack that Mark was asking about. 

  
“I only put the necessary things he needed for his first day and so forth for preschool. Why?” Jinyoung asks with a pout. Raising an eyebrow Mark crosses his arms over his chest.

  
“And what exactly are these necessary items he needs?” Mark questions. He watches as Jinyoung began ticking off the list of things he had put in Yugyeom’s backpack with his fingers. 

  
“Let’s see...his questionnaire form, a complete set of change clothes in a Ziploc bag in case he needs it, his lunch box with his lunch inside, his minion water bottle, his favorite small blanket for nap time, a pencil box with two pencils and an eraser, a notebook, a folder in case he needs to bring home any papers, our family picture as a comfort item, tissue, and baby wipes.” Jinyoung ticks off all ten items with his ten fingers. Mark could only stare at his husband fondly, his husband was a great loving father really but he could go overboard at times.

  
“Jinyoungie, I don’t think Yugyeom needs all that stuff on the first day of school.” Mark comments as Jinyoung run his finger through his hair.

  
“That’s why I said 'and so forth' because he may need the rest of the item later on in the school year.” Jinyoung explains as Mark chuckles before taking a step closer to his husband. Taking his hand in his he kisses the back of his hand as a sign of affection. 

  
“Do you really think Yugyeom will be able to carry all that in his backpack? I mean, that backpack looks like it weighs more than five pounds.” With a pout and a concerned look forming on Jinyoung’s face he lets out a sigh before grabbing the backpack off the coffee table to begin taking some “unnecessary” items out of Yugyeom’s backpack (although he still highly believes that his son needs all these items).

  
“Appa!” Yugyeom ran from the kitchen and into the living room while holding his small Moomin plushie. It was cute really, the two and a half-year-old calling out for his father. Standing by his father he looks up at Jinyoung with sparkles in this eyes. Turning his attention to his son he looks down at him with a fond smile. Yugyeom was shyly fidgeting in his spot and he normally does this when he wanted permission from Jinyoung to do or eat something. 

  
"Yes, Yugi?" Jinyoung asks while kneeling down to meet eye to eye with Yugyeom completely dismissing his objective of emptying out Yugyeom's backpack. 

  
"Can I eat the chocoate cookies?" Yugyeom asks shyly while looking at Jinyoung in anticipation. He was still learning how to form cohesive sentences and pronounce words correctly, Jinyoung was proud of his son for making such great progress already. 

  
"I never said you could eat any chocolate cookies in the morning though." Jinyoung replies back as Yugyeom's gaze shifted to Mark, his other dad. Jinyoung followed Yugyeom's gaze to glare at Mark who was looking away from the two while holding his hands behind his back and bouncing on his toes all innocently.

  
"Daddy said I could have it after he put on my shoe for me." Yugyeom explains as he continues to stare at Mark expecting his father to back up his claim. 

  
"Is this how you try to successfully put on our son's shoes for him? By bribing?" Mark shifted his gaze to stare at his husband before breaking out into a huge grin. That grin of his always reminded Jinyoung of his twenty-one your old self, when he first fell in love with a guy name Mark Tuan. "You're unbelievable."

  
"Love you Jinyoungie," Mark says back as Jinyoung felt his cheek muscle twitch in response to wanting to smile, "now about those chocolate cookies..." Mark draws turning to gaze down at their son who watched both his dad waiting for an answer. "I never got to put on your shoes. Appa did it for you remember Gyeomie?" 

  
Mark watched as Yugyeom face fell slightly with a pout forming, remembering all too well how he was giving his dad a hard time. "So it's up to Appa now to give you the chocolate cookies now." With the new suggestion, Yugyeom's face lit up with delight in hopes of eating his beloved chocolate cookies. As Jinyoung went to scoop up Yugyeom in his arms, situating the kid at his hip he turns to Mark, "Way to make me the bad guy if I don't give him any." Mark can only smirk as he watches his husband make his way into the kitchen with their son in his arms. Turning his attention to the abandoned backpack he glances inside the opened backpack and groans. 

  
"Why did you have to pick that picture as our family comforting photo?!" Mark whines loudly as Jinyoung shout back from the kitchen.

  
"You're ugly face is Yugyeom's comfort!" 

  
Jinyoung said it, but he doesn't mean it, but the giggle from Yugyeom says otherwise.

 

 

❦

"Mark you didn't take out the questionnaire form right?" Jinyoung asks for the fifth time as Mark drove all of them to Yugyeom's preschool. 

  
"No Jinyoungie, I left it right where it was in the front pocket of Yugyeom's backpack." Mark assures while turning the steering wheel to the left. Pulling up to the preschool and finding a parking spot, Mark got out of the driver seat and slammed the door before he happily goes to unbuckles Yugyeom from his car seat in the back seat and held him in his arms as he closed the car passenger door. Coming around the car he met up with Jinyoung who has Yugyeom's backpack over his shoulders. Just then Yugyeom wraps his arms around Mark's neck and tightens his hold. Sensing his son's nervousness he brought his free hand over his son's back and rubbed it up and down for comfort while walking up to the front of the school.

  
"Good morning!" A female in her early twenties greeted both Jinyoung and Mark before looking at Yugyeom who has his face hidden at the crook of Mark's neck.

  
"Gyeomie can you say hi to the nice lady?" Mark murmurs to his son's ear, Yugyeom shifted his head to peek at the unfamiliar female quickly before returning to his previous position. 

  
"I'm sorry, Yugyeom can be shy at times." Jinyoung explains as he goes to pet his son's head comfortingly. With the familiar touch Yugyeom turn from hiding in Mark's neck to gaze at Jinyoung. 

  
"That's understandable," the lady answers as she waves to a family that walks by them to get inside the school. "Yugyeom's going to have a lot of fun with the new toys we got today. I'm sure he's going to make a friend or two."

  
"You hear that Gyeomie? They got new toys today." Mark says with an exciting voice to excite the little boy. It seemed to have worked as Yugyeom repeated the word ‘toy’ silently, considering what possible 'toys' would be inside waiting for him. As they thanked the lady and went inside the building they went to find their coordinating classroom Yugyeom was assigned to. They stopped in front of room 107 and could hear the ruckus coming from inside. 

  
"Do you think he's ready to go to preschool?" Jinyoung suddenly pipes up, he was beginning to feel nervous in leaving his son behind at a preschool. 

  
"He'll be fine Jinyoung." Mark murmurs back silently as he shifted Yugyeom in his arms a bit to a comfortable position. Releasing the breath he was holding Jinyoung goes to slide open the classroom door. It wasn't even him that was attending the first day of school, but he was nervous nonetheless. Can you blame him though? His parental instincts kicked in when they pulled right up to the school. Will his Yugi bear make friends? Would he remember to tell his teacher that he needed to go potty when he needed to go? Would he be able to write his own name that Jinyoung put so much effort into teaching him during every afternoon at home? 

  
"Stop pouting Jinyoungie, you're going to start forming wrinkles at an early age." Mark’s voice draws Jinyoung back to reality as he goes to take Jinyoung's free hand in his while his other hand supported his hold on Yugyeom in his arms. Inside the classroom were seven kids already playing with building blocks scattered on the carpet floor. Their parent stood off on the side watching them with fond smiles. A few other kids were sitting at a table drawing on a piece of paper as their parents spoke to them in murmuring voices. Mark took a step inside the classroom, with his hand in Jinyoung he tugs the younger fellow to follow.

  
Minutes later they were situated by the toy chest with multiple plastic toys situated at the corner of the room. There were a few kids playing with the toys they had brought out from the toy chest. Mark and Jinyoung sat on the carpet floor watching as their son goes to grab out a red fire truck, a white ambulance car, and a black police car from the toy chest. Trying to hold all three toys to the best of his ability, Yugyeom slowly made his way towards his parents. Yugyeom puts the three toys in front of his fathers with a smile.

  
"Daddy! Appa! Let's play!" Their child exclaims excitedly as he reaches for the red fire truck claiming that it's his. Mark chuckles as he goes to grab the black police car leaving the only car left to be given to Jinyoung. The three of them played by rolling the cars on the carpet as Mark exclaims his police car is going to catch up to Yugyeom's fire truck earning a fit of squeal from the kid. Jinyoung swears he'll protect Yugyeom (which was his fire truck) from his daddy (Mark's police car) by intercepting Mark's chase now and then. Just then claps from the teacher had everyone turning their heads as silence cuts through the classroom. 

  
"Greetings everybody! I'm Ms. Yu your preschool teacher and it looks like it's about time to start our lesson." Her voice resonated through the classroom with genuine happiness for being here and working with the kids. "If we could have all the parents leave the room so we could begin our lessons that'll be great!"

  
As if all the children could sense their parent is just "leaving" and "coming" back quickly they began to cling onto their parents while some already began crying. Both Jinyoung and Mark turn to assess Yugyeom to see what he will do. At times Yugyeom could be a strong kid and have Jinyoung and Mark leave him alone for a long period of time. Like when they had Jackson, their friend, watch him and Yugyeom said 'bye' before Mark and Jinyoung left for a movie date a few times. Yet other times he'll cry when Mark and Jinyoung leave him for their dates. Such as a few days ago when they dropped off Yugyeom for Youngjae and Jaebum, their other friends who are a couple, to watch Yugyeom. The poor kid cried right when Jinyoung handed Yugyeom to Jaebum. Wailing how he wanted to follow Appa and Daddy. During their dinner at Jinyoung’s favorite restaurant Mark jokingly hypothesize that Yugyeom was crying because of Jaebum's scary face.

  
As Jinyoung bit his bottom lip, a bit lost of what he should do he went to pat his son's head to get his attention.

  
"Yugi honey, Daddy and I are going to have some coffee and come pick you up after you have fun playing with the other kids okay?"

  
"Okay."

  
Glancing at Mark who gave Jinyoung a surprised look Mark made sure to tell Yugyeom to follow the nice lady, Ms. Yu, instructions. Again Yugyeom said okay while turning back to the red fire truck and police car to play with. Standing up slowly both Mark and Jinyoung bid Yugyeom a goodbye before leaving the classroom.

  
"Do you think he'll be fine? I mean he didn't cry or try to cling to us. Do you think he's holding it in because we always tell him to be a strong boy?" Questions began to fly out one after the other out of Jinyoung's mouth as Mark goes to entwine their fingers together. Giving Jinyoung's hand a gentle squeeze to calm down his nerves he pulls Jinyoung closer to his side.

  
"I'm sure he's fine, I mean I didn't detect any nervousness in his voice. Instead, I think he wanted us to leave so he could play with all three of the car toys himself." Mark joked while letting out a soft giggle. 

  
"Oh my god, how can you joke at a moment like this?"

  
"That's why we make the perfect match Jinyoungie, I balance out your seriousness and worries with my playfulness." Mark comments as they got out of the preschool and headed towards their car. Jinyoung didn't answer knowing what Mark said was the truth. So instead he goes to opens the passenger door in the front. Getting inside the vehicle Mark slides the car key in the keyhole before starting up their white Hyundai car.

  
"Are we still meeting Jaebum and Youngjae at our usual coffeehouse?" Mark asks while making a turn to drive out of the preschool site. 

  
"Yeah, I can't believe we're still going there after we graduated from college."

  
"Don't pretend you don't secretly like going back there for the cheap coffee." Mark points out not bothering looking away from the road. He could already picture Jinyoung, who was sitting on the passenger side, breaking out into a huge grin.

  
"I do love their $3.50 Americano."

  
Mark hums in reply as his right-hand leaves the steering wheel to entwine his hand with Jinyoung's like always.

 

 

❦

"I take it that everything went smoothly?" Jaebum asks when Jinyoung and Mark made their appearance by sitting across the table from him and Youngjae. Jinyoung heaved a tired sigh as he goes to take off his jacket meanwhile Mark aided him with it.

  
"Yeah, Yugyeom didn't even flinch when I told him Mark and I will be back later." Jinyoung comments as he brought a hand to his heart recalling the event as if it wounded him. Jaebum snickers as Youngjae gave his boyfriend a glare. 

  
"I'm sure he was just excited to play with the others." Youngjae replies trying to ease the anger from Jinyoung who was glaring at Jaebum from laughing earlier. 

  
"That's exactly what I said to him Youngjae," Mark said before taking a sip of his coffee, "but I think Jinyoungie is just more hurt that Gyeomie didn't want us around any longer." That got Jinyoung to switch from glaring at Jaebum to whining at Mark instead. 

  
"I. Was. Not. Hurt. By. Yugi." Every word that came out of Jinyoung's mouth came with a small playful hit to Mark's arm.

  
"You guys are going to confuse the poor kid with his multiple names. Yugyeom, Yugi, and Gyeomie. How many names does the kid have?" Jaebum asks taking a bite of his croissant. Mark engrossing his attention to Jinyoung fully breaks out into a fit of laughter as he goes to wrap his arms around his husband's waist pulling him in while situating his head on Jinyoung's shoulder. 

  
"You guys are gross," Jaebum comments making a face as Mark goes to kiss Jinyoung on the cheek to gross Jaebum out even more. "I'm still trying to eat here." He points to his half eaten croissant looking like he lost his appetite. 

  
"Shut up Jaebum, it wasn't as gross as that one time I caught you and Youngjae making out on our couch back when we shared an apartment. That would forever haunt me." Jinyoung rebuttal causing a red face Youngjae to hide his face behind his hands. Mark could only laugh in his husband arms as Jaebum groans admitting defeat. So goes their usual coffee meet up filled with conversations and laughter before Jinyoung goes to check his watch. Reading that it was eleven it was time for Mark and him to head home so he could start work. 

  
Jinyoung was a writer and worked at home most of the time. His last best seller has published five months ago. He was currently working on his next book that was coming along quite smoothly. Mark, on the other hand, was an accountant, numbers and equations were his favorite. You could bet that the male would be playing a game of sudoku before he goes to bed. Luckily enough today was Mark's day off which leaves Mark to be at home with Jinyoung and Jinyoung loves the thought of that. At home, snuggling with his husband as he types away on his keyboard sounded like a luxury.

  
As both couples bid farewell to each other and walked separate ways Jinyoung immediately found Mark's hand to entwine their fingers together. Swinging their hands together as they both walked to their parked car it was a comfortable silence between them.

 

 

❦

Right when they got home Mark headed to their bedroom to change into comfortable clothes as Jinyoung went to collect his laptop in his office. Snatching his MacBook off his office desk Jinyoung walks towards their living room where he decided to work at. Mark idly walks out of the hallway dressed in a big red hoodie and black sweatpants, stretching his arms as he yawns.

  
“Jinyoungie I’m going to make tea you want some?” Mark asks as he heads for the kitchen, shouting out a yes Jinyoung goes to open his laptop to bring up his current work document. There was silence except for the occasional clanging pots and glasses. Just when he began typing he thought he heard the sound of Mark’s cell phone ringing. He perks his ears up to listen more tentatively but all he heard was silence and the occasional clanging of glass. Jinyoung must have been hallucinating to think Mark’s cell phone ring. It wasn't because his paranoid thoughts of Yugyeom preschool calling them. Or not. A few minutes after Mark came out with a tray set for a brewing teapot and two teacups filled with organic green tea Jackson had given them. “Tea is ready!”

  
Placing the tray on their coffee table Mark took a seat beside Jinyoung on the couch as he watches his husband work. Taking his teacup from the tray carefully he blew on his tea before slowly taking a sip. Sighing in content Mark took another sip of his drink before setting it down on the coffee table.

  
“Hey Mark, your cell phone didn’t happen to ring while you were inside the kitchen did it?” Jinyoung turns to ask his husband sitting beside him meanwhile abandoning his work in progress for a moment. 

  
Quirking his eyebrow up Mark looks at Jinyoung, “No, why do you ask?” Mark watched as his husband bit on his lower lip nervously. 

  
“I thought I heard it go off and thought it could have been Yugyeom’s preschool.” His husband answered honestly. 

  
“You’re just paranoid Jinyoung, Yugyeom’s going to do fine on his first day of school.”

  
“But-”

  
“No buts Park Jinyoung and judging by how worry you are of Yugyeom you won’t be able to get much done on your book anyway. So close your laptop and let’s go.” Getting up from the couch Mark set down his teacup beside the untouched one he made for Jinyoung. Closing Jinyoung’s lid and sliding it off his husband lap, Mark goes to pull Jinyoung up from the couch.

  
“Mark, what are you doing?” Jinyoung questions as he watches his husband abandon everything on the couch and coffee table as he leads him up down the hallway towards their bedroom.

  
“We’re going to cuddle in bed and there is nothing you can do about it. Hopefully, this will take your mind off of things and focus on me instead.” The last sentence made Jinyoung blush as Mark drags him into their room. Mark made his way to the side of his bed before climbing on and laying down making himself comfortable. Patting the empty spot beside him it was a gesture for Jinyoung to follow along as well. Obeying his husband wishes Jinyoung made himself comfortable as Mark snuggle up close to him. Positioning his head at the nook of Jinyoung’s neck Mark lets out a content sigh while intertwining their hands together. “This is nice.” Jinyoung could only hum in agreement as he feels his eyes growing tired by every second. With Mark snuggled close to him the warmth he gave brought peace to Jinyoung’s mind making him forget about his previous worry about their son’s first day of school. “Hey, are you falling asleep on me?” Mark asks shifting his head to look up at Jinyoung’s face. Needless to say, he had his eyes closed making Mark pout until he felt Jinyoung wrap his arms around him. Pulling him ever the closer to his body letting him know he was awake.

  
“I just have my eyes closed.”

  
“Right,” Mark says not believing him as he stretches his neck a bit to give his husband a peck on his cheek. “Open your eyes so I can get your full attention.” Listening to his husband words Jinyoung opens his eyes to look into Mark’s brown chocolate orbs that seemed to glisten with love. This was one of the many reasons to why he fell in love with him. Bringing his hand up to cup Mark’s side of his face he goes to stroke his cheek with his thumb before closing the gap between them. The kiss was soft and slow like they had all the time in the world to stay together like this and be with one another forever. And Jinyoung really believes that as he felt Mark’s hands goes to rest against his chest. When the two of them finally broke apart to catch their breath Mark’s cheeks were dusted in pink as his lips became more plump and red. “Stop staring at me like that Jinyoung.” Mark goes to say embarrassed of his husband’s gaze. 

  
“You’re the one that wanted my full attention and now you got it.” Jinyoung answers playfully while laughing as Mark hit Jinyoung’s chest back playfully. “I find it amazing how when Yugyeom is around you act like the strong powerful father, but when he’s not around you get all soft and cute.” Pinching his cheeks Mark goes to swat Jinyoung’s hands away before making a move to get up from the bed. “Oh no you’re not,” Grabbing for Mark’s hand Jinyoung goes to pull Mark back down in bed to wrap his arms around him once more. “You’re not going anywhere, you wanted to cuddle in bed and so you’re going to get it.” Giving Mark another kiss on the lips Jinyoung snuggles closer to Mark taking in his husband distinct scent that always calms his nerves. 

  
“I love you Jinyoungie.” Mark tells Jinyoung like every other day, but it still made Jinyoung heart flutters every time he does.

  
“I love you too.”  

  
He wasn’t sure when the both of them fell asleep but when he woke up to his phone vibrating in his pants pocket, Mark was the one with his arms wrapped around him as his back was pressed against his husband chest. He wasn’t surprised though as his husband seem to always like hugging Jinyoung from behind. Digging his phone out of his pants pocket slowly to not wake his husband up he turns off the alarm he set. 

  
The alarm was set an hour before Yugyeom get’s out of school so Jinyoung could make sure to get to his preschool on time to pick him up. It was impossible to get out of bed and not wake up his husband. Turning his whole body around slowly to face Mark he watches as his husband slept in peace. Memorizing his husband sleeping face for the umpteenth time he could never fully answer how sleeping can make someone look so angelic. Especially his Mark. Inching his face closer to Mark he gives a soft peck on his lips feeling the corner of his husband face turns upward indicating he was now awake or having a good dream. “Mark,” he whispers feeling his husband grip around him tighten in response “wake up. Yugyeom is getting out of preschool in an hour.”

  
“Only if you give me a kiss on the lips again.” Mark says with a pout meanwhile still having his eyes closed. Rolling his eyes Jinyoung goes to give Mark another peck on the lips as he requested. “One more.” Again Jinyoung obeys and placed a kiss on his lips. “Another one.” It lasted for a minute before Jinyoung shoves Mark on the chest as he finally opens his eyes while laughing. “Okay, I’m officially awake and getting up from bed now.”

  
Jinyoung gets up from his side of the bed as he stretches from a good nap he just took with his husband. He really needed that nap after getting up so early in the morning today to prepare for Yugyeom’s first day of school. Mark had complained about Jinyoung leaving his side of the bed this morning that left Mark waking up early as well. He had felt guilty for making Mark wake up early since it was his day off from work, but the older male brushed it aside saying he got to spend time with him and his son making it worth it. As Jinyoung goes to their bathroom to freshen up Mark goes to change back into his clothes he was wearing earlier when he was out. After rinsing his face with water Jinyoung walks into the living room area and noticed the now cold tea Mark had made. Placing the cups back onto the tray he goes to place the tea set on the kitchen counter as Mark’s walks out of the hallway now dressed in his previous clothes earlier from the day. “Ready to go?” Mark asks whilst grabbing his car keys and putting on his shoes. Nodding his head Jinyoung goes to put on his shoes as well excited to see his son after a long day of being apart from him. 

 

 

❦

“Do you see him?” Jinyoung asks again as another minute had passed. Mark had pulled up to at the school ten minutes before the kids get out of school. The both of them were leaning against the head of the car watching as kids began to come out. 

  
“Jinyoung, relax he’ll come out soon enough.” Mark goes to stroke his husband’s arm up and down to hopefully calm his nerves.

  
“I know, but I just can’t seem to calm my-”

  
“Appa! Daddy!” Yugyeom comes running out calling to both his dad's. The sound of Yugyeom high pitch voice brought a smile to both Mark and Jinyoung instantly. Mark goes to kneel down with his arm spread open wide. Waiting for his son to wrap his little short arms around his neck to envelope him into a hug. When they do Mark goes to stand up lifting his son up as well as Jinyoung goes to pet his son’s head. It was a heartwarming scene indeed if anyone was to ask. Jinyoung watches as Yugyeom tries to tell Mark about his day at preschool and how he made a friend named BamBam as Mark grins from ear to ear.

  
Parenting is hard indeed, but Jinyoung would say he had a great partner to help him every step of the way. He couldn’t wait to see how his life continues to unfold with Mark and Yugyeom being by his side. Planting a sweet kiss on Yugyeom’s cheek he goes to also plant a kiss on Mark’s cheek as well. Pulling back Mark was beaming with happiness while still carrying Yugyeom in his arm. “Let’s go home shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I was able to write what you had envisioned for this prompt! I had a lot of fun writing it ♡.
> 
> \+ This work will be continued/reposted by the author. Follow these links ([AFF](www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1289028/1), [AO3](archiveofourown.org/works/12166005)) to subscribe and read the whole story. :)


End file.
